I'll Be Waiting
by theEndlessSecrets
Summary: Wait for me, till the day I come back. I'll be waiting, I always will, till the day you come back.


**_Wait for me Ryuzaki, till the day I come back._**

 ** _I'll be waiting, I always will, till the day you come back._**

* * *

"Sakuno-chan, it's time to leave." Tomoka said to Sakuno, who is still staring outside of the classroom window.

"Oh, um, Tomoka-chan," Sakuno shook out of her daze as she answered her best friend, "I still want to stay here for a while, to finish some work, you can go on without me."

"Is that so?"

Ryuzaki nodded in response

"Ok then, I'll go on first, but don't stay too long ok?"

"Hai, bye Tomoka."

As the door closed slowly, she stared out to the tennis courts, where some of the senpai-tachi are still practicing. Her eyes started to become cloudy.

 _"Ryoma-kun, I miss you so much, why don't you come back to Japan?"_ she whispered, as if it was a prayer, hoping somehow he would hear her words.

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki, I'm right here."

Sakuno whipped her head around, her eyes widened as she heard the source of the voice.

Those dark green hair, the golden cat like eyes, the deep voice, no doubt it was him all right.

Tear started to form in her hazel orbs; little drops glittered onto the floor.

A hand reached forward and wiped her tears away,

"Don't cry, you don't look good with tears."

Sakuno didn't hear that though, instead she kept on weeping with Ryoma hugging her, soothing her, telling her everything is ok. They stayed like that for a while until Sakuno spoke up.

"Ryoma-kun, why, why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"This was a surprise for you," and he came close to her ears whispering " _Sakuno."_

Ryuzaki blushes ten shades of red as he whispered the last part so close to her ears, she can feel the warmth of his breath tingling on her skin.

"Ehhhh, Ryoma-"

But she was cut off with something against her lips, more importantly someone's lips.

She widened her eyes in surprise as the famous Echizen Ryoma, that's right Echizen Ryoma, kissing her. She was so shocked she didn't know what to do, but eventually gave in and they both melted into each other lips.

It felt like eternity until their lips came apart, both blushing madly, while Ryoma is smirking and Sakuno facing the floor.

"Strawberries, delicious"

"Mou Ryoma-ku"

Before she can even finish her sentence, he slammed his lips against hers again, this time more forcefully and passionate, biting her lips, begging for entrance. Sakuno gave up and let him took control of her, feeling the way his tongue explored her mouth, made her legs all jelly. Finally they broke apart.

"Remove the honorifics _Sakuno."_

"Demo.."

"Unless you want to have that punishment again…"

"Mou, _Ryoma."_

He smirked and leaned his forehead onto her own, and whispered the last few words

 _"Thank you for waiting for me Sakuno."_

 _"I love you."_

Tears formed again in her eyes, slowly she looked up and smiled once again, staring into those beautiful eyes. _  
"I'll always be waiting, no matter where you are, I will always wait till the day you come back, because,"_

 _"I love you too Ryoma,"_

They stayed like what felt like eternity, but the peaceful silence was ruined by a bunch of familiar people...

"Ne, ochibi got a girlfriend!" A loud voice shouted outside the room and broke their blissful moment.

"Ah young love young love,"

"Iie data…"

"Fshhh…"

"Burning!"

Sakuno continued to blush ten times shade of red while Ryoma just had this deadly look in his eyes.

"You better start running before I hunt you down one by one" Ryoma said, in the coldest and most threatening voice anyone has heard, and before he knew it, all of the senpai-tachi ran away as fast as they can not wanting to face the wrath of Echizen Ryoma.

Seeing Tezuka-buchou forcing the tennis team to run around the court 50 laps, he turned back to his new girlfriend.

"Now where were we _Sakuno-chan?_ " He whispered in a seductive voice, and Sakuno felt once again, lips colliding against lips.

Echizen Ryoma is back, he is finally by her side again, and she will never have it any other way.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my second one-shot story of a different couple!**

 **TADA! RYOMA X SAKUNO!**

 **I just love these two, if only there was a bit more romance in Prince of Tennis, how cute will those two look together.**

 **Anyway thank you for those who are reading my stories and actually like it.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **I don't mind criticisms cause it will help me improve! So please comment and look out for more stories!**


End file.
